


Episode 15x19: Remix (Wherein Cas Matters)

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara and God | Chuck Shurley Make Up, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent John Winchester, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Coda, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Dean Winchester Has Daddy Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs to Remove Head From Ass, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fist Fights, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, God | Chuck Shurley Not Being an Asshole, God | Chuck Shurley Redemption, God | Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Homophobic John Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Out of the Closet Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Helps Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: Episode 20 never happens and this happens instead.Chuck has a realization.Sam has a realization, and forces Dean to have one as well.Jack finds a solution.Dean has to face the truth- in more ways than one.There is a happy ending.Warnings: There is some mild violence, nudity (not graphic), and homophobia (not extreme)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	1. Chuck

Chuck woke up.

He was on a couch and he felt... terrible, panicked. He realized that he had no powers, that he was mortal.

The boys had siphoned off his divinity into the nephilum... leaving him human-- powerless and fragile and in need of food and water and oxygen.

Chuck didn't feel hungry yet. He didn't think. He wondered what that would be like.

He had been such a fool. His ego had gotten completely out of control. Even he knew he'd been ridiculous.

If only he'd have realized it sooner. Reflexively he snapped his fingers.

The coffee table disappeared.

Wait... what?! How could that be???

Could he bring it back? He snapped again and it returned. Could he travel? He snapped himself into the kitchen. He snapped himself into Paris. He snapped himself onto the moon.

So he didn't need oxygen.

**You moron.**

He heard her voice inside his head. Amara.

**It was a premonition. A warning.**

_But it felt so real._

**That's what you needed. You needed it to feel real. But you can change this.**

_How?_

☆

Dean's phone rings. It says Cas but that's... that's impossible.

"Dean I'm hurt, can you let me in?"

Dean takes the stairs three at a time. But he opens the door to see Lucifer instead. He slams the door in horror but apparently that's all the invitation Lucifer needs and he pops himself into the bunker.

Sam has a flashback of Jess. But no... it was actually Lucifer. "I will find you, and when I do, you will let me in. I am sure of it."

Sam feels... he feels so much. He knows how Lucifer came to him and he know why Lucifer came the way he did. He feels it. With everything in his body he knows how Lucifer works. He remembers Lucifer inside of him and the things that he shared with him that Sam didn't even want to know. But now he knows for certain what he's suspected all along.

He knows that his brother is an idiot.

Because Sam knows exactly how Lucifer got into the bunker. He got in through the door in his brother's heart. He got Dean to open that door. And there is only one key.

Sam knows what the key is.

☆

Chuck know that the one thing he does not want to do is let that premonition come true. Not only does he hate the way he ended up, he doesn't like Sam amd Dean's story either. Becky was right. No Cas? The boys not together? It was no good. It was misery for everyone, himself included.

How had he been such a fool?

 _ **You have to make things different,**_ Amara whispered inside his head. **Immediately.**

 _How?_ He answered her back mentally.

**Release me...**

_No! You're--_

**Brother, I am not what you fear. Release me. Together we can break the chain of events that led to the outcome you fear.**

_But you..._ Chuck struggled for words, thoughts.

 **If you'll listen to me, if you don't ignore me,** Amara assured him, **we can have a truce. All I ever wanted was for you to hear me, see me. Maybe love me as a brother should.**

_How can I trust you?_

**If you don't try now, you'll never find out...**

Chuck struggled to find a better chess move. One he liked more. But they all ended the same.

He concentrated and he felt Amara separating from him. The next thing she was in the room next to him. He waited for her to attack, to fly off and begin a reign of destruction. To kill him.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. It felt... nice.

"Brother. You need to respect me as your equal. You need to love me as your sister. You need to think, reflect, and consult with me before you take action. Do I have your solemn word?"

"Yes," chuck said with uncharacteristic humility.

"Give me a sign. A covenant."

Chuck touched her right arm. The mark of Cain disappeared from her chest and a yin yang sign appeared on her shoulder. One also appeared on his right shoulder as well.

"Lucifer--" Chuck said.

"I think it may be too late to stop that," Amara said.

☆

"Mikey is a cuck," Lucifer chuckled.

Really thought Sam? We are on this level? Why is Lucifer acting so... out of character? What the hell was going on?

And Michael... he was off too... and he was definitely on the verge of betrayal. The only hope they had was to trick him somehow... what was there next move? Sam wasn't ready to give up.

☆

Chuck looked at Amara. "They are trying to lure me with the book... but I already know that the answers aren't there. Still... if I don't punch them... i guess I should show up."

"Yes brother, you know what you have to do. I'll wait here."

☆

On the beach, Dean asks what happened and Chuck appears.

"Father," says Michael.

"Son."

Micheal starts to say more. Chuck holds up his hand, "Go to your room."

Michael tips his head in question. "In heaven. Go and wait for me there."

Michael disperses into a glow of white light.

The boys are ready for a fight. Expecting a good brawl.

"Dean," Chuck growls. Then he shakes his head. "Dean, Dean, Dean..."

"You prayed to me. You begged me. You demanded. That I bring back Castiel. Pretty bold."

"Yeah well," Dean is over it now, new plan. "I've moved on."

"I don't think you have. In fact, Sam knows some things that you can't seem to face." Dean looks at Sam who suddenly looks to the ground. "And I've got a message for you."

"Yeah?! What's that?" Dean's losing his cool. He doesn't like this one bit and ready to slug Chuck in his smug little face.

"Find him yourself." And then God disappears in a spectacular display of white light... in his place is a folded letter on the ground.

Sam bends down to pick up the letter, he unfolds it and gives that sideways smile. "It says, you had the power all along Dorothy," and he flips the paper for Dean to see the picture of two Ruby slippers.

"So what?" Dean wisecracks, "I click my heels together three times and say, there's no place like home?"

Sam cocks an eyebrow, "Home is where the heart is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

☆

All of a sudden Sam, Dean, and Jack are in the bunker. Sam looks at the note again and the words appear in gold script. "The Nephilim is the key."

"Wow", Dean says. "A riddle. My favorite thing ever."

"Dean," Sam says, "Jack can get Cas out. I don't know how yet, but he can. Remember-- he did it before. Or he can help us. There is hope. We can get Cas back."

"Sam! Cas is gone! He's not coming back. You're in denial. Chuck is just playing us."

"Dean, you are not seeing clearly. And I know why. You never do when Cas is gone. You never have faith except when Cas is here. But Cas needs your faith. He needs it NOW! He needs you to believe in him. And more than that. He needs you to believe in-- Dean, we need to talk."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Dean's voice strains and sounds desperate. Like he wants Sam to shut up. Like years ago when Dean said "Don't talk about mom that way," but what he really meant was don't talk about her at all because I just cant handle it.

Jack recognizes something. "Dean. Listen to Sam. He has something important on his mind. I'm going to go figure out a plan of action." And then the Nephilim is gone.

"Sit down Dean, this is gonna hurt."

"Sammy, I don't want to sit down, I-"

Sam is stern. His voice is a barking command. "Dean. Sit!"


	2. Dean

Dean is sitting. He's looking at his brother. He is not understanding the relevance of what Sam is saying.

"Dean, Lucifer comes to people through their _heart._ He came to me through Jess. He was inside me Dean. I know how he works."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about Sammy?"

"Dean think about it. He called you. He pretended to be Cas. He said 'Can you let me in?' Dean you let him in. You opened your heart."

"I didn't open my heart to Lucifer, Sam. I opened the Bunker door."

"That was only symbolic Dean."

"I don't know what you are trying to say."

"Dean. What the hell happened? When Cas summoned the empty."

"No, I can't.. it's too hard Sammy. I _can't."_

"Dean you **can.** Cas's life depends on it."

"No Sammy. No."

"Dean. I have told you this before. I will not blame you. I will not judge you. I am your brother. I love you. I will never turn my back on you. But you gotta-- you gotta stop turning your back on yourself! You gotta turn around and face the truth. Face yourself. For once!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Damn it Dean, do it for Cas! All Cas ever wanted was for you to be true to yourself. And that's all i want."

Dean broke into a heavy sob. He cried uncontrollably. Sam had never seen him cry more than a tear or two. Dean cried _like_ a _baby_ and slumped in his chair. Dean cried until he cracked open. Dean cried because he didn't want to let his secrets out. Because he was afraid. Dean cried.

"Sammy, he told me... he told me that I wasn't a killer. That I raised you-- my baby brother-- for love. That I changed him. That he... he told me that he l-l-loved me... and then that THING took him. Sammy it took him because he loved me and because he said it out loud."

"And now you're afraid," Sam said slowly, "that if you say it back, something will take you too. That you'll be punished."

Dean put his hands in his face and cried some more. His shoulders quaking.

Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother. "Dean, nothing is going to take you, or punish you. I won't let it."

"Sammy! I couldn't save him. And you-- you can't save me."

"Dean, listen to me. You don't need to be saved. You are safe. Listen to your heart. What is it telling you?"

Dean remembered Mildred at the retirement home, when they'd gone after that banshee, telling him to follow his heart. It was her secret to a long happy life.

But Dean knew that following his heart would lead to the opposite. On the other hand... what did he have left to lose?

"That I-- That I love Cas too."

"Like a brother?"

Dean shook his head. "No..."

"Like a friend?" Sam continued to prompt him.

"No." Dean was still. He took a breath. "Like a lover."

Sam smiled at his brother, so immensely proud of him. Dean wanted for he ground to open up and swallow him. It never came.

"Come on Dean," Sam said slapping Dean on the back. "Let's go get your man."


	3. Jack

Jack reappeared just as Dean was getting to his feet. "I know how we can get him out. I've got a plan."

"Awesome," says Dean.

Jack looks over at Sam, "Did he figure it out yet?"

Sam laughed. Dean looked back and forth at the two of them, irritably. "Did everybody know my own feelings except me?" Jack and Sam in perfect unison answered, "Yes."

☆

The Empty was sleeping. But not for long. It heard a crash or something like it. Nothing can crash in an empty space filled with nothing. And yet....

Intruders.

How could there possibly be intruders to the empty? And why would anyone break in to a place where no one wanted to be?

"I smell Winchesters," the Empty sputtered. It took the form of it's choice, and went looking for the damn hunters to make them sorry they had ever woken up the Empty.

☆

"Dean, over here," Jack waved his hand in a "this way" motion as they all rounded a corner. There was Cas, laying on the bare ground, flat, face up, eyes closed. Like he was dead. "He's breathing," Jack said. "Hes not Dead, hes just asleep."

Dean ran up to Cas, so relieved to see his body that he had salted and burned, and believed he'd never see again. Why did Cas always retain the holy tax account vessel no matter how many times it was destroyed? Was it because of the power of Dean's love? Because Dean fell in love with that silly awkward ridiculous seraph in that body? Those blue eyes, that mussed hair, even the trench coat and that tie that he loved adjusting, like a doting husband. That last thought made Dean wonder what the hell took him so long to hear his own heart.

"What now?" Dean said... "How do we wake him?"

They heard another sound of footsteps approaching. 

"You don't son," John Winchester stood before him. Not the young John, the older version, as he looked the last time Dean had seen him. It didn't make sense, why would their dad be in the empty?

"Haven't you ever heard the saying. "Let sleeping dragons lie?" John was asking him. There was steel and threat in the elder Winchester's voice.

"The Empty," Jack realized, out loud. The empty had taken the form of Dean's father and with good reason.

Dean seemed a little off balance, a little intimidated by the visage of his father.

"It's just an illusion Dean," Jack told him.

Sam stood by mute.

"What are you doing here, son?" The Empty asked, ignoring everyone but Dean. "You woke me up. And I don't like being woken up. You better have a good reason."

"I came here," Dean drew himself up, "to get Cas. To take him home."

"Cas belongs here son. Go home and don't come back."

"No dad, Cas belongs with us. With me!."

"That's not our dad!" Sam yelled but Dean didn't hear him. This was Dean's battle alone to face.

The empty, in John's body, with John's face, sneered at Dean.

"You know that Cas got what he deserved. And you will too if you talk back to me."

"Cas never deserved this! All he did was love me!"

"You aren't worthy to be loved Dean. Look inside yourself. You know it's true. You kill everyone that loves you."

"That's not true dad."

"Oh?" The empty tips it's john shaped head. "Isn't it?"

Dean balls up his fists and yells, "I AM NOT YOUR SOLDIER DAD! I AM NOT YOUR BLUNT INSTRUMENT."

"Of course not Dean" the voice was soft. "You're worthless."

Dean takes a deep breath and quietly says, "I was worth something to Cas. And hes worth everything to me."


	4. John

"What are you some kind of fruit?" John's voice says. "A Nancy... as we used to say in the corp."

Dean stood his ground. "No dad. I'm a man. And I'm in love with another man."

The empty scoffed, "You aren't a man... you're a _pansy."_

"Dad, I've been bisexual for as long as I can remember. And I've always been afraid. Afraid of the world, afraid of you. Afraid it was a sin and the reason mom was taken from me. Afraid that the real monster was me all along. Afraid of disappointing you, of being a bad son. A bad soldier. But I'm more than that. And I'm not afraid anymore."

"You were right to fear that Dean. No son of mine is friggen fairy."

"This isn't real. You're not my dad. TELL ME how to free him."

"Dont you know? It's in all of your fairy tales Dean. What wakes up sleeping beauty? True loves first kiss!"

"A kiss? A kiss will wake him? Now you're just fucking with me."

"Not at all Dean. If you kiss him, hell wake up. _But you're a daisy if you do_."

Dean knew that line from Tombstone. It sounded homophobic, and maybe it was meant that way. But it was also a threat. Pushing up daisies. You kiss Castiel, and you are dead. Was it a real threat or empty words?

Dean took a step towards Cas.

John/The Empty stepped in between them and threw a left hook that knocked Dean back.

The hit landed right upside the side of Dean's head and left him feeling a bit dazed. He lifted his head to look at the Empty and saw a blurry, wavy image of his dad, mocking him but also ready to kick his ass.

Sam started to step forward, to stand with his brother against this threat, but Jack put out an arm to stop him. "This is Dean's fight," the angel-boy said softly. Sam realized the wisdom in his words. This was something Dean needed to do on his own. Still, if the Empty became an overwhelming threat to his brother's life, he would be prepared to step in. "Have faith," Jack said, beneficently.

Dean felt a little confused by this whole thing. Part of him knew that it wasn't really his dad standing there, but part of him couldn't quite make that connect in his head. He knew that it was time to stand up to his old man... but not his actual dad, the image of his dad in his head. That's what he had really been living in fear of. It didn't matter that it wasn't really John Winchester. The Empty had chosen the perfect form to attempt to intimidate the great Dean Winchester, but also the perfect form for the Hunter to face his internal shit and overcome the baggage that had been holding him down for so long. And besides, that son of a bitch wearing his dad's face was standing between him and Cas. Dean was tired of letting things stand between him and Cas. He was ready for this fight.

Dean charged at the massive John form and started wailing. He let out years... decades really... of repressed emotions- anger, sadness, fear, guilt. All of it.

"You son of a bitch! I was a kid! You put the weight of the world on MY shoulders! YOU DID THAT! I didn't deserve that! It was YOUR job to keep us safe, _to make us feel safe!_ But you failed and you wanted to pass all that SHIT off on me!"

"Oh quit your sniveling, you little Nancy-boy," the Empty answered back in John's voice, throwing his weight back into Dean with his fists. "Do you think? Life is fair? Only the strong survive."

"You didn't survive DAD! I did. I'm still here! I'm still here and Sam is still here and I'm strong, I've been strong all my life. I can be strong and love a man. Because I AM strong and I DO love a man."

Dean wrestled with the manifestation of his father, knocking him to the ground, punching, hitting, kicking. Over and over he let out the force of his long pent up emotions.

"I don't need your permission DAD! I love Cas and I don't need your permission for that! I don't need your permission to love and live and be happy. I've been waiting for your permission, your _orders,_ my entire life. But I don't need it dad. I can make my own decisions. I can be my own man. You don't have power over me anymore!"

Dean drew back his arm to clock John one more time, good and hard. But instead the John image melted away like a mirage.

Dean, Jack and Sam looked around into the emptiness to see where the Empty had gone.

The four of them were alone.

Dean shook his head. "Where did the son of a bitch go?"

Sam looked at Jack and back to Dean, "I guess... you broke it's hold?"

Jack nodded. "Yes Sam, you're right. That's what happened. The Empty- well it left, but I don't know for how long or if it's coming back."

Dean stepped towards Cas again. "It's time to do this."


	5. Cas

Dean stood next to Castiel. Beautiful angelic, Castiel. He lay there, perfectly still as if lifeless, but Dean could see his chest rise and fall. He was breathing. Since there was nothing in the empty, Cas laid on nothing. The floor basically, if you could call it that. Dean looked down on his body, so happy to see breath in him and sunk down to the ground next to him.

"Cas..." he said softly and simply. He put his hand on the side of Cas's face, touching his cheek tenderly. A tear fell down the side of Dean's face as he thought about Cas telling him he loved him, but that he knew he could never have him- not in the way he wanted. The tear was for Cas- Cas who believed that his love was not returned, but who gave it anyway. Dean caressed Cas's lips with his thumb. How would he do this exactly? Kissing someone- for the first time- when they were asleep... well that seems... awkward, at best.

Dean leaned forward and touched his lips to the lips of his angel and ever so gently, as gently as he had ever done anything in his life, let his lips linger for just a moment and then delicately puckered, pecked and released. Then moved back just slightly.

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Dean? I don't understand."

"Cas you're a damn fool," he whispered. "I've always loved you, I was just too afraid to... to admit it to myself. To say it out loud. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Dean. But what-" Cas looked around. Dean jumped to his feet and clasped Castiel's hand to pull him up. But... instead of letting go, he held on. Dean felt light and a little giddy. He couldn't stop staring at Cas while Cas looked around confused.

Since Dean didn't seem to remember how to talk, Sam decided it was his turn to step up. "Cas, we're in the empty. It took you, and we thought we couldn't get you back. But then I figured out how Dean was the key, and how Jack could help us. And Dean told me the truth about what you mean to him. And Jack figured out a way. Dean- he told me what happened. And he well, I think you two have a lot to talk about, but we are here to rescue you."

"Sam. Dean. Jack... I appreciate this effort but... I made a deal. The empty owns me. I'm stuck here for eternity. I can't leave."

"You're wrong Cas," Dean finally says. You can come home with us, if you want to. If you can forgive me for being a dumb ass. There's just one catch. You have to give up something."

"Dean.. I would give up anything for you, to be with you... but I have nothing to give up."

Now Jack steps forward and pulls out the Angel Blade. "If you give up your grace, if you become human... the Empty cannot hold you here."

Now it's Cas's turn to cry and when Dean realizes that he has tears on his face- again- he feels like he will break inside. "I'm so sorry Cas! I'm sorry you have to give up being an angel and I understand if you don't want to do it. I can't be selfish this time. If you can't give up being an angel, I'll let you go. I don't know how Cas, I really don't know how. But if you do this... maybe we can find another way- to get your powers back. Once we get you out of here."

"Dean... don't misunderstand. I- I'm not upset about losing my powers. All I want is to be a human, like you taught me to be. To be a man- to grow old with you, if you'll have me. I'd rather be human, than be immortal and watch you slip away from me. Of course I will become human and come home with you. Are you sure this will work?"

"It has to. Jack, give me the blade."

"I can-"

"I'll do it," Dean's voice was firm- resolute. "Hand it over."

Jack walked to Dean and handed him the blade. "Just one more thing. The healing. I can give you the temporary power to heal the wound. Hold still." Jack put his hands on top of Dean's head and a white sparkling light enveloped him and absorbed back into his body.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "Put the grace in here, and then seal the wound. Leave the grace... that will have to stay here in the empty, to satisfy the deal. When you've done that, come back to the bunker, Sam and I will be waiting for you. You've got enough juice to do those things. There shouldn't be any problems, but try to get back quickly. Dean- don't forget my blade." Jack walked over next to Sam, put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them disappeared.


	6. Destiel

"Are you ready for this?" Dean growled in that sexy voice of his that Cas loved so much.

"More than ready."

Dean raised the blade to Cas's throat. He felt himself take a ragged inhale. He finally admits his feelings and now he's supposed to cut Cas's throat? He knows it won't kill him, but free him, but it feels strange and terrifying. His green eyes are locked into Cas's blue ocean eyes. He knows they have so much to talk about. But at this moment, no words are sufficient.

But he falters for a moment until Cas softly breaths, "Dean- now."

The knife slices through the angel's flesh as if it were a freshly plucked Georgia peach and the glowing white angel grace pours out into the flask that Dean holds reverently beneath the wound. Without the grace inside him, Cas seems more solid somehow. Human. Dean puts the cork on the bottle. It's a part of Cas and he doesn't entirely want to part from it but he knows that he must. Dean's hand goes to Cas's throat and feels for the first time, what it's like to have a wound heal beneath his hand. He also feels inside of himself, his love seems to pour into the healing warmth of his own touch. Something clicks in his mind. He knows that Cas heals others besides himself... he knows that Cas is a being of infinite divine love. But he also knows that the love Cas has for him- for Dean Winchester- is personal, and powerful and profound.

Dean realizes that he has just performed his first- and probably only- miracle. But he also realizes something else. Castiel *is* the miracle.

Dean looks into Cas's eyes and says, "Cas... you're my miracle."

And then the two finally kiss. A real kiss this time, both parties actively participating. Their lips press together, their mouths open and their tongues search and find each other. Dean's hands are in Cas's messy hair and Cas wraps his around the hunter's body which feels so good pressed against his own. Their is release and homecoming and joy. Cas never believed that this day would come. He wasn't sure that it wasn't some kind of dream or trick, but it couldn't be because Dean was in his arms and Cas was human and nothing bad was happening. It wasn't disappearing. Dean was still dean, still beautiful. And still in his arms.

"Is this real?" Cas asked finally.

"This is real Cas, let's go home."

Dean bends down and gently sets down the container holding the angel grace. He holds Cas's hands in both of his eyes and looks into his eyes and then... whatever stands for flooring in the empty is no longer under their feet.

☆

Cas and Dean both lose their footing and fall into something soft. The light is bright and blinding, so for a minute they don't know where they are but it doesn't feel like the bunker. In fact, they hear sounds that are distinctively outside sounds. As their eyes focus, they look around and see white sand, blue water... a shoreline. They hear sea gulls and lapping waves but their don't appear to be any people nearby.

"Dean. What have you done?"

Dean chuckled... "I swear I meant to send us back to the bunker. But I looked into your eyes and they reminded me of the ocean."

Cas laughed. "Well I suppose it's a good thing we didn't end up *in* the ocean."

Dean makes a sheepish look. He reaches in his pocket for his phone. "I'll have to call Sam. I don't want him to worry. Hopefully Jack can come and get us."

Cas puts his hand over the phone as if to pause, "You're right, we don't want them to worry. Let me make the call."

Cas takes Dean's phone and presses "Sammy." Sam picks up immediately. "Listen, Sam. Your brother had a mishap with the uh... relocation part of the thing. We're on earth, can Jack lock on our location? Ok, good. Listen... Just give us, an hour ok? Will everything keep until then? Ok, great. Thanks Sam. I appreciate it."

Cas slips the phone into the pocket of his trench coat and Dean looks at him confused as if he's about to ask a question but Cas just touches his lip and says, "shh." Then he takes off his coat, folds it, and lays it gently under a tree. Dean continues to look confused but Cas undoes Dean's buttons, removes his layers of shirts and carefully folds them as well. Cas takes off his own tie and button up shirt. It's all very silent and clinical... it doesn't quite feel like a seduction. But every time Dean starts to speak, Cas silences him.

They both kick their shoes and socks off. Now they are standing their only in their pants and Cas takes a moment to run a hand over Dean's perfect torso. When Dean tries to step forward, Cas stops him again.

Cas unbuttons those jeans and slides them down Dean's hips, taking the underwear with him. He resists every urge to do all of the things he feels he wants to do and just appreciates the beauty in front of him. Dean is naked in front of him. Cas wiggles out of his own pants and stands naked in front of Dean with the warm son beating down on his now human form. The sun seems to stand still as they both stare at each other, Dean still confused, but waiting to see what Cas will do.

And at last Cas breaks the silence, "Last one in, is a rotten egg!" yells Castiel the man, taking off in a run, ready to feel the cool salty ocean against his bare human skin. Ready to experience human life, and love with one Dean Winchester running after him to join him for a skinny dip in the ocean. Ready to experience everything now, with everything laid bare. And everything ahead of them. Together.

The End.


	7. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done... but then this coda came to me.
> 
> The coda is written as I pictured it.. like the end of an episode.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When they return to the bunker, they find Sam and Jack, but also Eileen. Sam informs then that Eileen is moving into the bunker with them, because at least for now, he doesn't want to let her out of his sight. And Dean and Cas know exactly how he feels.

Jack loves that his dads are together, and his whole family is together. He suggests they all watch a movie together, right now, to celebrate all of this wonderful togetherness, and Dean says, "good idea kid, I'll make popcorn." And they all have a beautiful cozy family night together, before things go back to their usual craziness.

And now here there is a montage worth seeing-- everyone laughing and Dean is throwing popcorn across the room for Sam to try to catch in his mouth, Jack has the remote because for once Dean doesn't care about being in control. Movie music plays from the tv..

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the Earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

Sam and Eileen give each other loving looks.

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

Cass and Dean look lovingly into each others eyes, forgetting the movie for a long moment.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

Jack grins like a happy fool, surrounded by his loving family for the final shot, as the movie begins our tv screens fades to black.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At Skyfall_

_At Skyfall..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments and kudos. This story makes me really happy and I hope it doesntbe same for all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I basically just started writing and let the story and characters take me where they wanted to go. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for me, please let me know. I appreciate ALL feedback that is constructive. Including how to improve, what you like, and what you don't. I live from comment to comment... so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Update: I found an amazing beta writer I am so excited to work with. My plan is going to be to keep this original draft here (we'll call this the quick and dirty version) and I'll post the revised story separately, with a new title. (I really didn't have a title for this when I posted it but I was in a hurry to share. The reworking could take a while (I'm gonna polish that thing up so pretty), so feel free to enjoy and comment on this version. I LOVE hearing all of your feedback. And although I do have a beta reader now, do feel free to leave any questions you feel that the narrative hasn't answered for you or other thoughts for improvements, etc.
> 
> When I do get the revision completed, I'll also be sure to leave a note at the top of this story, so that new and returning readers have the option to skip on over yonder to the more fleshed out version. (But I feel like some of y'all might still prefer the quick and dirty version, especially while the events portrayed herein are still fresh in your mind from the final episodes, and just for some of you looking for a quick read.)


End file.
